A wireless communication device may communicate using more than one standard. For example, a wireless communication device may use IEEE 802.1x standard for Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) and/or Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMax) communication, and Bluetooth Special Interest Group (SIG) specification for Bluetooth communication. In order to alleviate signal interference from sharing a radio frequency (RF) spectrum with other communication systems, the Bluetooth standard allows frequency hopping where information is transmitted at various frequencies. In this manner, the energy of the transmitted signal is spread across the RF spectrum in 79 channels with each channel separated by 1 MHz, between 2.402 GHz and 2.480 GHz. The Bluetooth standard allows 1600 frequency hops per second.
The advantage of the frequency hopping system is that it spreads information across a wide band of frequencies. Therefore, signals transmitted by other systems using a portion of the same frequency spectrum may appear as noise to only some of the frequencies used by Bluetooth in frequency hopping. Similarly, only a portion of Bluetooth transmission may interfere with signals transmitted by other systems. However, there may still be packets that may be corrupted due to collisions with packets transmitted by one or more collocated radios.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.